In a wind turbine generator, a power generation efficiency sometimes deteriorates due to change of a wind power or a wind direction. Further, in the wind turbine generator, noise sometimes occurs at a time of generation. The wind turbine generator having airflow generator on its blades is studied to suppress such deterioration of the power generation efficiency and occurrence of noise. The airflow generator has a pair of electrodes sandwiching a dielectric, and generates a plasma airflow by applying alternating-current voltage to the pair of electrodes. The plasma airflow suppresses deterioration of the power generation efficiency and occurrence of noise in the wind turbine generator.
FIG. 13 shows a conventional wind turbine generator. The wind turbine generator 100 has a plurality of airflow generators 120 on blades 110. Normally, the wind turbine generator 100 has airflow generator power supplies 130, each airflow generator power supply 130 corresponds to a different airflow generator 120.
The airflow generator power supply 130 has a frequency converter 131 and a transformer 132. The frequency converter 131 converts a frequency of alternating-current voltage inputted from a not-shown external power supply into a frequency optimal for the airflow generator 120. The transformer 132 converts a voltage value of alternating-current voltage inputted from the frequency converter 131 into a voltage value optimal for the airflow generator 120.
Enlarging the blade 110 can improve a power generation efficiency of the wind turbine generator 100. However, enlargement of the blade 110 will increase the number of the airflow generators 120, resulting in increasing the number of the airflow generator power supplies 130. The wind turbine generator 100 is demanded to miniaturize the airflow generator power supply 130, since an installation location and an installation area of the airflow generator power supply 130 are limited.